Utter Completion
by Angelica.Phoenix
Summary: Set after the fight in the camp as they meet up with Daryl, Michonne and Rick come to realise that they were so close to loosing each other that feelings and clothes are lost as they set up camp for the night... ONESHOT. SMUT!


Michonne glanced over at Rick as they walked behind Daryl and Carl, the playful banter from the two filtered back to where they lagged behind. Rick's clothes were stained with the blood of the group they had defeated, even though he had thoroughly washed his face and mouth.

A mouth that she found herself looking at as he spoke to her.

"Michonne..?" she blinked then focused on his questioning eyes. "Should we make camp for tonight?" he pointed into the wilderness awaiting her response.

She nods not trusting her voice. Turning away from the rail tracks she whistles quietly to the other two as they wander off course.

Later that evening after feasting on their miserable meal of rabbit and squirrel they all lounged out around the warm dying embers of the fire, all of them in different states of drowsiness; All of them except Rick.

His eyes were wide open and staring right back at her as she lay on her side, her head propped up on her hand.

Carl snored softly somewhere behind Rick, and Daryl had an arm thrown over his eyes, most likely resting very lightly.

Turning her dark eyes back to Rick she noted that he was lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, face turned to her just an arm's length away.

He licked his parched lips, this one action alone caused a stirring of arousal in her body. She moaned softly, looking up at the night sky as she tried to slow the beat of her racing heart.

In the dim light she saw his arm move, her eyes flick back and watch amazed as he unbuttons his shirt slowly with one hand, his palm then rests on his bare torso as she gapes at him, her nostrils flared in excitement and fear.

It had been so long for her, and Rick and Carl meant too much to her for this to be a casual interlude.

"Mich..." he whispered softly drawing her eyes back up to his face.

She swallowed nervously as he then unbuttoned his jeans, his hand pushed them lower on his slender hips, just enough for her to see the light sprinkling of hairs that lead down into his pubic area. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as she notes he isn't wearing any boxers.

He quirks an eyebrow at her, she knows that he's asking if she likes what she sees; well that and should he continue?

Michonne rubs her fingers against her bottom lip then nods, eager to see how far he will go, unsure is he's just teasing.

Something between the two of them had changed since the attack. Rick was more sure of himself, bold even in his actions, in the way he flirted with her, tried to get her alone. Denying it was happening obviously wasn't going to work anymore, now he had her full attention he commanded her to watch, to listen as he slipped his hand into his jeans and pulled his erect length out for her eyes only.

Her hand instinctively reached out for him but he shook his head, his eyes dark as he bit his bottom lip as he let his hard shaft stand to attention in the warm evening air. He watched her intently as he wrapped his fingers around the thick base, his eyes fluttered shut as he thrust up into his hand with his helps.

Never before had Michonne seen such as erotic sight, a man pleasing himself so shamelessly in front of her begging her almost to respond.

"Rick..." she gasped as he threw back his head, the veins in his neck and the length of his cock stood out, straining as he lost control.

She wanted to taste him, wrap her sweet mouth around the head and hear him groan out her name, his fingers buried at the back of her head. She needed to feel him slid her pants down with needy fingers, grab her hips and see him plunge his bulge into her wet core, regardless of the fact they weren't alone.

Rick continued to alternate his strokes, making this sensual show last longer as his face turned back to hers. With a free hand he crooked his fingers over as an invitation, she bit her lip and looked behind him at the other two as if to say "What about them?"

He growled low in his throat as he finally grabbed her arm and tugged her harshly against his frame, his lips crushed against hers, tongue probing for entrance as her fingers fisted in his hair, his hand working faster on his aching hardness. His free hand squeezed at the stiff nipples barely concealed in her bra, she whimpered into the kiss, her tongue duelling with his for leadership.

She needed him, needed this so badly but there was no way is could happen. Rick's fingers focused on her jeans, tugging at the button then the band as he pulled them down enough to worm a hand in there, his palm instantly cupping her damp core that screamed out for his attention.

He bit her bottom lip as he roughly tugged her panties aside, his roughened fingers brushed against the smoothness of her lips, dipping low enough to slip into her aching chasm slowly, his lips brushed along the line of her throat, his breath hot against her ear as she shuddered against him. Unable to stand it any longer he pulled his fingers out of her, grabbed her trousers in both hands and tugged them off, his fingers clutched onto her hips tightly.

She moaned softly trying to keep quiet as Rick pulled her and sat her in his lap, sliding his length into her in one fluid movement. Michonne looked at the others asleep then closed her eyes as Rick began to slowly slide in and out of her growling as he did to savour the feeling after so long.

Michonne steadied herself on his knees, rocking with him, her head hanging forward so that her hair could hide her face. She placed her palm over his mouth to prevent his pleasured moans as she rocked him deeper into her core, his tongue flicked out to lick at her hand as he spread his legs wider thrusting up into her wildly.

Rick grabbed a hold of her dreads, Michonne's head tilted back as his lips assaulted her neck, his free hand grabbed her arse as he pounded away in her like a man denied pleasure for an eternity.

Rick nipped up the column of her throat, pausing to bite down playfully at the pulse point then using his tongue to soothe out the worried flesh. Her nails dug into his back as his pace slowed down again, his hips barely moving as he allowed himself to remain seated in her core, connected to her as intimately as it got.

Rolling Michonne onto her side, he caressed her cheek, her chin, her jaw... Anywhere he could reach while he stared lovingly into her eyes.

She felt a swell of emotion in her chest that she had denied for so long with him... The sense of rightness, of being reborn and finding a purpose and a family again.

Rick's lips moved, whispering quietly to her bust she didn't quite catch them as he lifted her thigh higher on his waist, his fingers grip tightly onto her skin rocking her on him as he tucked her face into the crook of his neck so that her moans were muffled.

He gasped against the shell of her ear, his deep lust filled voice chanted her name, his thumb slid along her thigh to her joining so that he could work at the little bundle of nerves focused in between her legs.

Her inner muscles squeezed at him delightfully, he had to grit his teeth to hold on for her to catch up, knowing full well that he wasn't going to last long at all. Michonne whimpered, her fingers clutched onto his torso, arms wrapped tightly around him as she uttered just a cry of "Rick!"

It was all the encouragement needed as he grabbed onto her hands pinning them above her head as he rolled on top between her parted legs, his hip nudged them apart even more as slammed home. Her lips sought his out, their tongues instantly touching as he ceased thrusting and instead rocked against her slowly, this change of pace and intensity brought tears to her eyes as she knew he was trying to show her how much he cared for her, with actions alone.

She lasted only a few strokes more, her lips remained on his, her hot breath rained on his face as he allowed himself to finally empty into her core that refused to let him go. He felt a warm glow envelope them both as he rolled over again while still seated in her body, his arms clutching her form to him.

"I love you. I should have said that ages ago... Forgive me." He murmured, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regain his breath, his forehead brushing against hers.

She squeezed his fingers with her own, her hips brushed against his softly as he pulled out her body gently. "I've known for a while how I felt about you... and I said nothing as well..." she turns her face enough that she can nuzzle at his flushed neck. "I love you as well."

He smiled the first genuine smile in a long time as he released her hands and placed his fingers on her cheek, his lips brushing against hers again.

It took a lot for these two seasoned warriors to find each other, to open up to something that ultimately could bring them more heartache, but they were both willing to give it a try, for life in the apocalypse was bleak enough without turning away the one source that brought you the most happiness, even if meant their time together was short.


End file.
